Modern boat technology has progressed to the point where powered water crafts are capable of high sustained speeds in a variety of water conditions. The high level of forces exerted upon such crafts and their occupants, both crew and passengers, make it imperative that the occupants are adequately restrained and maintained in their seats and at their stations.
The boat's operating crew, in particular, must remain at their assigned posts to perform their necessary functions irrespective of the operating conditions of the boat. Whether the captain and his crew man their positions in a standing or sitting position, it is necessary that they be provided with a securely retained linkage, while maintaining the ability to perform their assigned tasks. Indeed, any seating system utilized should preferably have the ability to support the user both in a seated, as well as standing, position, and be able to be quickly and easily converted between such two configurations.
Further, the seating system should further be able to adjust to accommodate the varying physical characteristics of individuals likely to use the seating system. Accordingly, provision should be made for individual adjustment of both the seat and backrest portion of the seat system when in the seat configuration, as well as the points of support when the system is used by an individual in the standing position.
Adjustability of the system must also accommodate forward and rear positioning. Such positioning should advantageously be accomplished in a rapid and positive manner, through an apparatus which is easy to operate and not prone to failure.
Still further, as space is often at a premium in high-performance vessels, it is advantageous to provide integral storage capabilities for the seat system, which capabilities are not compromised by adjustments in the system to meet the physical attributes of the user or in conversion of the system from seated to standing support.